Sanctuary of Freedom
by LuminousDream
Summary: It was calling to her, telling her to come and leave behind reality and her responsibilities and roles. So Tea Gardner, the supposed perfect angel, took a deep breath and pulled open the door, walking into a whirl of fantasy and sins.


**A/N:** Hey guys! Well, just another burst of inspiration I guess…Kay, well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** don't own any of the characters, happy?

**Chapter 1: Dull Perfection**

** $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
**

She danced.

She just danced.

Danced the night away. Danced away from all her troubles and her so-called duties and responsibilities.

The colorful lights shone down onto the dance floor full of heated bodies moving to the music.

She could dance like this forever, losing herself to the music and rhythm.

Her bracelets jangled as she raised them over her head, her body moving sensually back and forth, swaying herself into a trance, into a world where it was only her and the music.

She supposed that was why she had become interested in dancing in the first place. It was a way to let out her emotions and for her to relax.

Some people drew to show emotions, others wrote, and she…she danced.

The fast beat filled her ears, and she closed her eyes, leaving reality, letting her body show forbidden desires and dreams.

The beat became faster, and her body obeyed, moving faster, her hips swaying faster, her hands reaching over her head towards the roof where the colorful lights were.

Dancing showed the side of her that she could never show in public in front of all her friends. The side where she could let go of all the control and prudish acts and responsibilities that everyone saw in her.

How wrong they were.

Here she could let go and be free. There was no one to stop her.

No parents, no school, no friends who expected for you to always be Miss Friendship and Miss Goody Two Shoes.

It was a routine to her now. Every Friday after school, she would follow Yugi and the gang to his grandfather's shop where she would endure watching endless, boring hours of them dueling. No matter how much of a torture, she pretended. She watched, giving all her attention to the game, cheering her friends on. That was how it was supposed to be. She would be the Tea that they all loved and knew. There were times where her real side screamed to be free, and she felt like running away from them and their stupid "Heart of the cards," but she didn't. She always reminded herself what her reward would be, and she would wait and pretend, because what lay ahead of her was worth all of this. She was always a perfectionist, and as is, she perfected her act and her patience, being so good that no one ever asked when at exactly seven O' clock, she proclaimed that she was tired and was heading home. She was so good, that even her parents never knew her dark secret. She loved them with all her heart, but she wasn't prepared to show them this other side of their sweet, perfect daughter.

In truth, Tea was a good girl, she made top marks in school, was a loyal and encouraging friend, and was an obedient and trusting daughter.

And that was great, really it was. It was so great that her life became dull and predictable. She felt that something was missing in her life, until that day two weeks ago.

$$$$$$$$$$$$ **_Flashback_** $$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"_Hey Khana, did you hear about that new club?"_

"_Yeah, it's only like 15 minutes away from my house. Wanna go this Friday?"_

_There was more to the conversation, but Tea Gardner had stopped listening after she heard the location of the club._

_Normally she wouldn't be listening or caring about what the other girls talked about, but it just happened to be boring and she just happened to be wanting a change lately and then the topic of the club came up from two girls sitting near her._

_Did she dare? And what of her friends? They would definitely be shocked if she asked them to go there. She could just imagine it now. It would be Friday and as usual, she would follow her friends to Yugi's house, where Yugi would ask for any plans, and when no one answer, which they hardly ever did, they would start at it again, dueling and dueling until Tea became sick just at looking at the cards. She would give them the suggestion of going to the club and they would probably thought they heard wrong and she would repeat it and they would probably look at her like she was crazy. _

_She cringed at the commotion that she would cause by asking them to go, so being the smart girl that she was, she knew right away that she wouldn't ask. No matter, it was yet to be Friday, and she would have time to think it over._

_Days passed by quicker then she ever imagined, and then all of a sudden, it was Friday._

_She found herself excusing herself from her friends that evening when she usually stayed until late at night._

_She just needed to get away and think. For once, she wanted to do something for herself without the opinions of her friends and parents affecting her._

_But she knew her decision before she even reached her doorstep. In fact, she had made her decision the moment she heard about the club._

_She had to go. It called to her. Her desire to be free was so strong; nothing would stop her from going._

_It didn't stop her when she went upstairs and changed into a black skirt and wore a red halter top, spreading glitter all over her body, putting on all her jewelry, and putting a long, leather coat that went down to her knees, covering her clothes and yet again binding her freedom._

_It didn't stop her as she walked downstairs and lied to her parents, telling them that she was going to a friend's birthday party close by and wouldn't be back til late, telling them not to wait up for her._

_Her parents trusted her, knowing she wouldn't do anything reckless, and after asking her who was there, how late it was going to be, the usual interrogation she got from her parents anytime she mentioned a party, they let her go._

_Her heart beat with anxiety as she feared for a moment that they would get suspicious and wouldn't let her go, but she guessed she had kept up her role as a good daughter, so they gave her a break. She promised them she'd be back by midnight and went out the door._

_She hugged the coat tighter to herself as the night air swept past her. Even though it was well into spring, the temperature seemed to drop low at night, with a few breezes every now and then, but she didn't mind, she actually enjoyed it. No, Tea Gardner wasn't clutching her coat because she was cold. She held onto it because she was scared, but at the same time excited. She actually felt quite bad for lying, but she knew she had to break the rules that her eighteen years had never broken before, because this was one thing she could not put in the back of her mind and forget about just because it was not appropriate for her and her innocence, especially when it was a sanctuary of freedom._

_She lied to her friends, had lied to her parents, and now she was going to the club, a forbidden place for people such as her, but that only made her crave being there all the more. Things she wanted that she couldn't have were a challenge to her, and Tea Gardner never backed down from a challenge._

_Even if it mean breaking the rules and going beyond the boundaries._

_Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door, the music blasting inside, pulling her towards it, and holding in her breath, Tea Gardner, the supposed perfect angel, pulled the door and walked into a whirl of music and sins._

_$$$$$$$$$$$$ **End of Flashback**$$$$$$$$$$$$_

_**A/n:** _Kay kay, well hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie. There's more to come as soon as I get reviews and comments for this chappie! Til then, ja ne!

**_ LuminousDream_**


End file.
